


We had it yesterday, and we lost it.

by kissherhello



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: 1997, 1998, F/M, golden globes, paralelled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherhello/pseuds/kissherhello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awards ceremony. One year apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We had it yesterday, and we lost it.

1997\. 

 

He clasps his hand tightly around hers and softly tugs her away from the flashing lights and screaming press line of reporters. News of her impending divorce had reached the media this morning and now everybody wanted their piece. 

She looks up at him, confused. 

"You don't owe them anything, babe." David says, tracing his thumb across her skin. 

\- 

1998\. 

It doesn't take long before Gillian tires of the consistent camera flashes, beginning to feign interest in whatever interviewers for the likes of Entertainment Tonight have to say and her expression turns cold. As she exhales deeply feeling her anxiety beginning to rule her, a broad shoulder brushes past and a calming hand presses at the small of her back. 

Gillian glances over shoulder. David has already dropped his arm back to his side and is looking down at his wife. She waits for him to turn back, to look at her. 

He never does. 

\- 

1997\. 

"I told you so," David murmurs against the corner of her mouth when her name is announced, his hand ghosting across her waist. In the quiet of his hotel room - while they moved as one - he'd admitted his confidence in her win tonight. 

And under the spray of the shower. 

His favourite being the limo earlier in the evening. 

\- 

1998\. 

Gillian keeps her eyes trained ahead of her the entire ceremony, ignoring the hole he's burning into the back of her neck. Don't give him the satisfaction, she thinks. 

It's been months since they've said more than a sentence to each other or even been in a social setting together. They show up, say their lines, they go home. It was that simple. 

But also that complicated. 

\- 

1997\. 

 

Gillian lifts her head from his chest, clearly modified. "I didn't mean to forget you in my speech, I swear." 

David laughs coming to a stop right before they both go out to face the press. "I'll tell you what," he says, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her. "You can make it up too me tonight." 

Her eyes darken, smile challenging. "Deal." 

\- 

1998\. 

"Are you okay?" He asks as they both wait at the wings of the stage for their signal. Gillian swallows, craning her neck to look at him; his eyes so full of concern it makes her hates him a little more. 

Damn him. That's why he's been watching her all night - because he knows. 

He knows how much she hates these sort of events. How easy it is for her anxiety to take control.

She smiles tightly, taking his arm when it's offered. "I'm fine." 

He also knows when she lies. 

\- 

1997\. 

David's mouth waters as he unzips Gillian's dress, watching as it falls in a bundle at her feet. Leaning down, he captures her mouth in a hungry kiss, revelling in the way their tongues intertwine; moaning into her mouth, he hauls her upwards until her legs are latched around his waist and he's walking them blindly to the bed. 

She made it up to him. Twice. 

\- 

1998\. 

Gillian closes the door to her hotel room, the walls screaming in silence. They had won - again - but she didn't care. It was a lovely evening, but she didn't care. 

A little fun, they had said, nothing serious they had agreed. 

God, how stupid could she have been? 

She broke the rules and fell in love. And so had he. 

But with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, so sorry for the complete shit mess this is. But you know, comments and kudos feed my ego so go ahead!


End file.
